1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fitness devices, and more particularly, to a handheld device workout coach system for providing a fitness workout program by means of a fitness device operating in conjunction with a smart phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Gym users having a workout session in the gym usually use fitness devices in sequence in accordance with a fitness workout program recommended by a workout coach in hopes of achieving the goals and effects of fitness workout.
However, most gym users do not have sufficient financial resources to hire a personal coach who gives instant instructions; instead, after enrolling on a fitness workout course, gym users usually keep looking for a related fitness device independently throughout the fitness workout course. In such a situation, gym users judge or determine on their own whether they have done a workout sufficiently with a fitness device—for example, whether the workout duration is long enough, whether operation frequency is high enough, and whether a predetermined operation intensity is attained. If the gym users happen to be lazy or impatient with a lengthy workout, they will likely to reduce the operation frequency or shorten the workout duration, thereby failing to achieve the goals and effects of fitness workout or resulting in unsatisfactory effects of fitness workout.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,502 discloses: installing, into an exercise device, software configured to identify a user and to collect information on the exercise performance of the user; assigning a first identifier to the user of the exercise device; assigning a second identifier to the exercise device; and storing the user's exercise parameters in an accessible memory. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,502 is about a RFID-based system that lacks a mechanism for use with the user's handheld device (such as a smart phone), and thus it does not involve the technical concept of personal coaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,067 discloses collecting a user's exercise data by a RFID tag, a microchip, or a magnetic means and sending the exercise data to a database. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,067 does not disclose a mechanism for use with the user's handheld device.
The aforesaid prior art merely discloses the art of sending a data related to a user's status and a data related to the user's way of using a fitness device to a database, but does not disclose taking the initiative in giving advice or a reminder to a user in the same manner as a workout coach does.